Fantine's Arrest
"Fantine's Arrest" takes part in 1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. Fantine is arguing with Bamatabois after he threw a snowball at her back when she did nothing wrong. They fight and Javert, accompanied by constables, enters the scene and drags away Fantine to the Police Station. Javert arrests Fantine but Monseiur Madeleine (Jean Valjean in disguise) intervenes. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics Bamatabois: Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try. Come closer, you! I like to see what I buy... The ususal price For just one slice of your pie. Fantine: I don’t want you. No, no, M'sieur, let me go. Bamatabois: Is this a trick? I won’t pay more! Fantine: No, not at all. Bamatabois: You've got some nerve, you little whore, You've got some gall. It's the same with a tart As it is with a grocer The customer sees what he gets in advance It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir' It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose Or to lead me a dance! strikes Bamatabois. Fantine: I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that! Even a whore who has gone to the bad Won't be had by a rat! Bamatabois: By Christ, you'll pay for what you've done This rat will make you bleed you'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer For this disturbance of peace For this insult to life and property! Fantine: I beg you, don't report me, sir I'll do whatever you may want... Bamatabois: Make your excuse to the police! Javert: Tell me quickly what's the story Who saw what, and why, and where? Let him give a full description. Let him answer to Javert! In this nest of whores and vipers Let one speak who saw it all. Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl? Bamatabois: Javert, would you believe it I was crossing from the park When this prostitute attacked me You can see she left her mark. Javert: She will answer for her actions When you make a full report. You may rest assured, M'sieur That she will answer to the court. Fantine: There's a child who sorely needs me Please M'sieur, she's but 'that high' Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die! Javert: I have heard such protestations Every day for twenty years. Let’s have no more explanations, Save your breath and save your tears. 'Honest work. Just reward. That's the way to please the Lord'. Valjean: A moment of your time, Javert I do believe this woman's tale. Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Valjean: You've done your duty Let her be She needs a doctor, not a jail Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Fantine: Can this be? Valjean: Where will she end – This child without a friend I've seen your face before Show me some way to help you How have you come to grief In such a place as this? Fantine: M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray It's hard enough I've lost my pride! You let your foreman send me away Yes, you were there and turned aside spits in Valjean's face. I never did no wrong! Valjean: Is it true, what I've done? Fantine: My daughter's close to dying... Valjean: To an innocent soul? Fantine: If there's a God above Valjean: Had I only known then. Fantine: He'd let me die instead. Valjean: In His name my task has just begun. I will see it done. Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Valjean: I will see it done! Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Valjean: I will see it done! Trivia *The song is known as "El arresto de Fantine" in the Spanish production (including the Runaway Cart), "Fantines Verhaftung" in the German production and "Fantines arrestatie" in the Dutch production. *In the original French production the song was separated into two songs, which were called "Dites-moi ce qui se passe" ("Tell Me What Happened"), and "Fantine et Monsieur Madeleine" ("Fantine and Monsieur Madeleine"). * At the beginning of this number, the first part is cut, along with some of the other parts. * For the 2012 film, Valjean asks Fantine where Cosette is and a short conversation begins. Before the scene is over, Valjean says "I will see it done." "Shhh, rest now." * Many productions since late 2000 cut out the lines between "It's the same with a tart/As it is with a grocer" and "It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose/Or to lead me a dance!" These lines were restored in the 2006 Broadway revival, but some versions still don't feature them. * In some productions from approximately the mid-late 1990s onwards, Bamatabois refers to Fantine as "you ugly slut" instead of "you little whore." Changes between versions In the original Barbican previews, there are two additional verses. Townspeople: Take this harlot now this instant, Let there be a full report Let her go there in the morning Let her answer to the court! Fantine: Gentle Jesus won't you save me Are there tears enough to cry? Javert: It's the same pathetic story "Please Monsieur, my child will die..." Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Fantine Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Music Category:People involved in Les Misérables